The complexity of printed circuit boards (PCBs) is constantly increasing due to new packaging technologies including higher density designs. Consequently, many PCBs now have less space available for electrical test points and are produced with less than complete electrical test access. However, electronic device development still requires the ability to design and test preproduction prototypes of the PCBs. In general, these PCBs are electrically tested using a bed-of-nails style customized test system or a flying probe tester to directly contact electrical traces on the PCB. However, the costs for such customized test fixtures are prohibitively high if only a limited production run of PCBs is to be manufactured. Flying probe testers include a repositionable electrical probe that is adaptable to any PCB design, but provides a lower throughput when switching between multiple types of PCBs or performing different types of tests.